1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flotation devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flotation platform wherein the same is provided with handles at upper and lower perimeters of the platform to enable rapid and safe securement of the platforms to one another and to preselected anchor sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flotation rafts of various configurations have been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore such raft organizations have included associated limitations that prevented their easily being secured to associated anchor organizations and have lacked the coextensive overlying chambers of the instant organization to provide comfort and stability to the platform or raft organization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,457 to Lowery sets forth a flotation device that is further provided with a roof organization to afford a level of weather protection to individuals awaiting a rescue effort in the open sea.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,829,218 to Stamberger sets forth a flotation organization utilizing a plurality of spaced pontoons with bridge members therebetween to accommodate an individual for flotation upon a water surface, or alternatively provides for various pontoon organizations in combination with a body support portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,500 to Miller sets forth a raft or platform structure with a plurality of boarding stations to enable access to the platform regardless of the orientation of the platform within a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,335 to Vidovic sets forth a flotation dock provided with a central dock portion and a plurality of wing portions wherein the wing portions are provided with storage compartments for flotation of a dock including the wings in the central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,797 to Hindle provides for a retrieval flotation type device with an encompassing flotation ring in a central support sheet for support of an individual thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved flotation platform wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction to enable stability and ready securement of the platform and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.